YuGiOh Angel Advent
by ShuffleWriter
Summary: On one rainy night. In one meesenger's act, a boy comes into possession of not just a powerful card, but the key to unlocking a great adventure. Mostly OC cast and cards later on.
1. Mistery Girl In The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Mystery Girl in the Rain**

**The Messenger of the Angels**

On a dark rainy evening, several sounds of punching and grunting could be heard. In a dim lit street a body is seen falling into an alleyway, where a fallen trash can lid knocks him unconscious. Two more men apparently of some sort of gang back away slowly at the sight of yet another fallen comrade. They stared fearfully at the shadowed figure cracking his knuckles, "Well that wasn't much fun. Y'know it really looks bad for you guys if the one person you're trying to mug is beating you. It's also," The figure stared intensely at the men revealing the face of a boy no older than 15 or 16. His jet black hair was patted down by the constant downpour of rain, almost covering his hazel brown eyes, which stared angrily at the gang, striking fear into their hearts, "very irritating for me." With that the remaining thugs picked up their wounded and ran away. The boy closed his eyes as he sighed and walked onward in the opposite direction, unaware of the figure standing not to far away from him, staring intently with shadow covered eyes and a red umbrella.

"Well, you're home late little bro." A girl with long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes said with a smile. She appeared to be in her early twenties and wore a loose sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She waved at the boy who merely walked by her without saying anything. She looked at the boy noticing he was soaked from head to toe from the rain. His dark red T-shirt and black jeans were completely drenched, "You could've at least brought an umbrella you're soaked," she said annoyed at the way her brother was acting.

"It's nothing," the boy said as he threw off his shoes and headed upstairs, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when dinner's ready."

"Hang on Rip Van Winkle," the girl said sternly, "I got a call from your school, something about you swapping blows with another kid, again. Care to explain?"

"Not really," the boy was about to head upstairs when he noticed the look on his sister's face, he sighed before stating, "Simple, the guy pissed me off, we fought, that's about all. Geez, why are you making such a big deal out of this, Karen?"

"I'm making a big deal out of it, **Artie**, because this is the 5th time this year I've had to hear about this."

"Well if your so sick of this why don't you just move out already?" Artie asked eyebrow twitching. Karen put her fingers to her temple as if to calm herself, "You and I both know why I can't do tha-"

"That is the lamest ass excuse I've ever heard," Artie practically screamed.

"If you'd stop and think for once it would make sense."

"I have thought of it and it still makes no sense. Why the hell should we have to pay just because of that ba-" Artie was cut off by sound of the door opening. A woman with shoulder-length auburn hair walked in with a tired look in her dark brown eyes. "Hello, Karen. Hello Arthur how was school?"

"It was alright." Artie said as he continued up the stairs before hearing, "Artie got in another fight."

"What am I going to do with you?" the woman sighed placing her fingers to her head as Karen did earlier, "We'll discuss this tomorrow, I'm too tired." With that the woman walked past Artie up the stairs. Artie merely stared angrily at his sister, "Any particular reason you did that?"

"She wanted to know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like she'd do anything about it," Artie continued his way up the stairs, "I'm goin' to bed now. G'night." Karen stared at the vacant staircase for a moment before sighing and walking away. Meanwhile, an unknown figure stepped forward to a house, which had a plague with the word "VanHallen" engraved on it, and it appeared that someone had tried to scratch out the word on the plague.

Artie lay asleep in his bed, snoring lightly. He sprawled his limbs out as he yawn but in mid yawn he heard the doorbell ring. He waited a few seconds thinking someone else was going to answer it, but by the third ring he had enough and walked downstairs, fumbling possibly everywhere he could in the dark. He finally found a light switch after falling down the stairs. Artie looked to the couch and found his sleeping sister lying sideways along it. He shook his head at the sight and headed to the door. "Hello," he said as he opened the door, but found no one. He then noticed someone carrying an umbrella walking away from the house. Artie shouted out, "Hey! Were you the one who rang the bell?" The person stopped and turned to face Artie. To his surprise it was a young girl, no older than him. She had golden brown hair and emerald green eyes, but her eyes seemed either depressed or focused. One really can't tell. She was wearing a yellow poncho and black rain boots. "Hello, Arthur VanHallen I presume" she greeted, her voice giving of a hint of ice and mystery. This strange girl, "Yeah that's me, took Artie back. Who are you?"

"I'm am but a messenger and a deliverer. I've brought you this," The girl flicked a card to Artie. He caught it an inch away from his cheek and looked at it. It was a simple Duel Monsters card that said, "The Archangel Michael."

"What the hell is this?" Artie asked.

"Something that will help you later on," the girl answered, "until then, take care and be wary. There are enemies all around." With that, the girl began to walk away from Artie. "Hold on," Artie asked annoyed, "Whaddya mean 'enemies all around?' Whose enemies? Who are you? What do you want from me?" Artie received no answer but the pitter-patter of raindrops. He looked down the road that the girl trotted down, then to the card handed to him and finally just walked into his house for the night.

Next Time: Artie: Well that couldn't have gone much weirder. What was the deal with that girl anyway? I guess I might get my answers since I see her again. But wait…see doesn't even remember seeing me. This girl gets stranger by the second. Are they all like this?

Next Time: **Her Name is Michelle**

**Amnesiac Messanger**


	2. Her Name Is Michelle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Her Name is Michelle**

Amnesiac Messenger 

Artie walked through the halls of Dice High School, staring intensely at the card the mysterious girl had given to him that night.

Flashback

"I'm am but a messenger and a deliverer. I've brought you this," The girl flicked a card to Artie. He caught it an inch away from his cheek and looked at it. It was a simple Duel Monsters card that said, "The Archangel Michael."

"What the hell is this?" Artie asked.

"Something that will help you later on," the girl answered, "until then, take care and be wary. Something wicked this way comes." With that, the girl began to walk away from Artie.

End Flashback

"I should just toss this thing right now" Artie said to himself, "but what pisses me off is that she wouldn't tell me anything. I mean, what the hell am I suppose to do with-" Artie's words were cut off by another student bumping into him. Both students ended up flat on their rears, books and papers askew everywhere. "Sorry, about that. I can be such a klutz sometimes. Are you alright?" The student apologized as she frantically picked up her books. Artie looked up at the student and his face grew a look of shock. It appeared to be the very same girl from the night before, except she seemed different. She had the same gold hair reaching down to her back, same eyes, but they seemed more vivid and lively and her voice seemed less icy and mysterious. She wore a light blue T-shirt and a white skirt to her knees. Artie was at a loss for words as he tried to make sense of this. "Michelle, are you alright?" a voice rang as two girls ran through the halls. One had light brown eyes and black hair to her shoulders. She wore a dark red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. The other girl had blonde hair in a ponytail over her shoulder and blue eyes. This girl wore a yellow and purple striped tank top and a violet skirt down to her shins. "Michelle, are you ok," the brunette asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little winded," Michelle said as she and Artie got up, "Sorry about that," she said as she looked to Artie, "well, you know my name what's yours?" As Michelle asked this the other to girls apparently recognized Artie, because their eyes grew huge and ran off dragging Michelle with them. Artie sighed as if this was nothing new to him he found the card he was looking at earlier, put it in his pocket and continued walking.

Michelle was anxiously tapping her pencil to her desk in her English class. She glared angrily at her two friends next to her, "What was that about?"

"We were just doing you a favor," the other blonde said crossing your arms.

"By dragging me across the school?"

"Look Michelle, sweetie, we know you're new here so let me give it to you straight," the brunette began, "that boy you were with is bad news."

"Huh? What do you mean Tessa," Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Arthur VanHallen," the blonde stated, "He is the rudest, most violent, most anti-social boy ever to walk the face of the Earth."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Liz?"

"Actually, she's being nice," Tessa said, "Look, we just don't want you to get hurt. If people see you hanging around that guy, you could get a bad reputation around here. Everyone stays away from that guy; it's like an unwritten rule. Understand?" Michelle didn't say anything for a while, she just sort of stared to nowhere in particular before she flashed her friends a smile and said, "Yeah, I understand."

Several hours passed and it was lunchtime, Artie walked outside to eat today still trying to make sense of what just happened. The girl last night and this Michelle look so similar but seem so different. There was only one way to figure out if the two were really one and the same, just go up and ask her. Lo and behold, in front of Artie he saw Michelle sitting under a tree, biting into a sandwich and reading a book. Artie gulped and took two steps towards her before stopping himself, _Wait a sec what am I suppose to say, "Hi, how's it going oh by the way, were you stalking me last night and talking like a possessed freako!" _Artie chuckled at his thoughts before realizing that his feet had brought him to Michelle on their own. She was staring at Artie with a curious look, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Artie said nervously, "uh, mind if I sit here?"

"No," she said as she returned to her book and food. She instinctively remembered the advice of her friends, but quickly disregarded it as Artie sat down. She noticed Artie had an uncomfortable look on his face as he ate. She looked around her surroundings and then to her book, "It's called _Macbeth_," she said plainly as Artie grew a confused look, "My book. You were looking at it so I thought you wanted to know what it's about," she then flipped through a few pages before showing Artie, "It's an old play written by Shakespeare." Artie donned a confused glare, _what's this girl's game, she's different from the one from before. She's different from a lot of people, otherwise she'd be runnin' by now_. Michelle noticed Artie's expression and smirked, _just as I thought,_ she rummaged through the page as she continued speaking, "I absolutely love theatre myself. Do you like plays?" She turned with a smile to Artie, who just stared for a second before turning away, "Nah. I never got into that stuff. What's so great a about that that one anyway?"

"I see. Well, this one's especially interesting," Michelle began to explain the plot of the play to Artie, every little detail, from the witches prophesy to Macbeth to his rise to power, "The funny thing is that they say that mentioning this play's name is bad luck in theatre. Even something as simple as quoting a line like 'By the pricking of my thumb, something this way comes', pretty weird, huh?" Artie's eyes widened as he her Michelle's tone as she recited the line "Something wicked this way comes."

Flashback

"I'm am but a messenger and a deliverer. I've brought you this," The girl flicked a card to Artie. He caught it an inch away from his cheek and looked at it. It was a simple Duel Monsters card that said, "The Archangel Michael."

"What the hell is this?" Artie asked.

"Something that will help you later on," the girl answered, "until then, take care and be wary. Something wicked this way comes." With that, the girl began to walk away from Artie.

End Flashback

"**SO IT IS YOU**," Artie said unaware of how loud he was saying this. Michelle cocked her head in confusion, "Whaddya mean? Me who?"

"The messenger girl last night."

"Last night? I just met you today."

"Remember, you came to my house and gave me this," Artie pulled out the card and showed it to Michelle, who sweatdropped now feeling very awkward about Artie's outburst, but it quickly subsided as she looked at the card, "You're into Duel Monsters, too? Cool, maybe we could duel each other sometime." Artie shook his head in frustration, "No, that's not the point, don't you remember anything?"

"I remember a lot of things, you are not one of those," Michelle said. Artie turned to his meal and took a bite out of his sandwich, _She's either telling the truth or is just playing dumb. Either way_,he thought, _she's starting to tick me off. _

Tessa and Liz were walking out of the cafeteria when Tessa tapped Liz on the arm, "Hey, check this out." She then pointed to Artie and Michelle and noticed Liz's grimace, "Why doesn't that girl listen?" The two girls walked up to Michelle and Liz said to her, "Michelle, can we talked to you for a sec," Liz then turned to Artie and looked back at Michelle, "alone."

"Oh, alright," Michele put her book in her backpack, threw the remains of her lunch away, and walked closely behind her two friends. Artie leaned back to the tree and sighed, "Well that could have gone better."

Michelle followed closely behind Liz and Tessa, a bit nervous as none of them said anything. When they reached an empty table, the three sat down and Liz and Tessa began their meals. After swallowing a bite of her burger, Liz opened an eye and gave Michelle a stern look, "Do you always disregard what people tell you, or am I just special?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I thought we came to an understanding about VanHallen," Tessa explained.

"Oh, I understand," Michelle said with a nod, "No one really talks to the guy, so I just gave him a chance. I wanted to see if he's really as bad as everyone thinks."

"How cute," Tessa said, "Michelle's fallen for the bad boy." She chuckled to her friend in mock approval. Michelle however, was not amused, "I haven't fallen for anyone," Michelle said irritated at her friends lecturing, "and who's business is it if I want to talk to someone? If anything that guy doesn't seem bad, just…lonely." Michelle lowered her head as said her last word. Tessa stared a while at Michelle before finally smiling and saying "Alright then if he's okay with you then I guess-" but she was cut off by the sound of Liz's fist hitting the wall before quietly leaving the room. Tessa winced as the door slammed shut, "Ah, crap. This again?"

"What?" Michelle raised an eyebrow at Tessa, who was heading out of the room.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," was the only reply before Tessa ran out of the room. Michelle only stared in wonder at her friends actions, "What was that all about?"

"Hey Liz, wait up." Tessa called to her friend as she chased after her, "Hey, hang on." Liz turned around to Tessa, who had finally caught up to her, "What?"

"You know 'what'. Why'd you have to run off like that? Michelle had a good point, y'know."

"She's too naïve," Liz answered bitterly while she continued moving, "people like VanHallen are all the same, and the world would be better off without them."

"Look, if it's about your sister, I understand how you feel. But that kind of thought and attitude isn't going to-"

"I KNOW IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING," Liz shouted to her now frightened friend, "I just don't want anyone else to experience that." Those were the final words Liz spoke before continuing down the hall. Tessa just sighed and walked the opposite way.

The bell's ring sounded off at 2:20, signaling the end of school. A confused and irritated Artie walked down his usual path home. The events of the day plagued his mind: the girl who looked like last nights messenger, the girl apparently having no memory of this, and her friends dragging her away from him like parents would pull their child away from a diseased animal. Artie merely sighed and stated rather plainly, "This sucks," and continued his trek. He made his usual walk home, including his shortcut through an alleyway that he "liberated" from a local street gang (that is to say, he beat the crap out of the gang so that he would have a shortcut home). He usually checked to see if a new group had taken his shortcut, but with today's events still haunting his mind, he forgot to check, and was consequently knocked to the ground by what felt like a manhole cover. "So this is the great VanHallen kid who's caused so much trouble for us before, eh?" Artie turned over to see four men behind him: a large, round man wearing an orange hoodie and brown pants tossing the manhole cover behind him, a tall, lanky man with messy blonde hair wearing a black T-shirt and jeans holding a lead pipe over his shoulder, a thin man with slick black hair wearing an open navy blue jacket over his white T-shirt and black jeans, and a slightly muscular man with dark brown hair wearing a black vest and black pants. Artie began to black out while the four laughed, but managed to stay awake long enough to see the four turn around them. "Who the hell're you?" the muscular one asked angrily. Artie couldn't see the mysterious person they were talking to, but instead heard several loud pounding sounds before finally passing out.

Next Time: Artie: Ohhhhhhh. My head. What happened? Where am I? How'd did I get here? Who're you? Wait a minute, you're…

Next Time: **I Don't Know**

**Suspicions Arise**


End file.
